Home Made
by DatMotherFucker
Summary: Experimented teenagers (6 of them) escape from the lab they've been in for 6 years. Now they gotta find a place to live and hide because the lab hired government agents to go out and bring them back. It has such a high rating because of cussing XD This sort of reminds me of the Maximum Ride series but then again doesn't.


**Now before we starts this shiz you guys need to know the characters and what they are.**

**Phantom (girl): ghost**

**Aliyah: Angle**

**Cat: Liger (lion + tiger)**

**Alyssa: Vampire**

**Emily: Dragon**

**Tamashi: Scythe.**

**Now some of you are probably like..."some of these are pretty lame.." HEY! My friends helped me with this part...so don't DIS. Please and thank you :3**

**Now on with the story.**

* * *

**Phantom's pov**

I wake up to another bright light in my green eyes blinding me. I sit up with a groan feeling the pain in my irritated back from sleeping on the cage floor (though I've done it now for six years. Buts it still hurts. I have NO idea why though...)

"Another day another life in hell." I sighed with a yawn stretching.

Oooohhhh wait...I'm dead. I can't live. I knew that.

Some must be thinking. "How did she die?" Weeeeelllllll it all started when I was six. It was a bright sunny day and I was skipping down the street coming home from a nice happy day of school. The next thing I knew I was being gutted alive.

WELL ONTO THE STORY! Besides. Thats why your reading this right? So lets move on.

All of a sudden a bang came from the doors. I jumped a little st the noise (Pffft..I wasn't scared..you guys are crazy...) I turned my head from which way the racket came from. In walked scientists with their fancy little white coats and fancy little clip boards and pens. I gave a low growl with a pouting face sticking a tongue out at them.

"No sass attitude today girl. I still have the bite mark you gave me on my hand." A scientist said giving me a glare.

I laughed when he mentioned the bite mark. I warned him I didn't want a shot that day but he didn't listen.

The man rolled his yes walking to the wall.

3

2

1...

Good thing I was awake (which I usually am this time of morning) Cause out went a loud alarm..well I call it our wake up call but you get the point right?

Waking up with a face that could scare the living shit out of the devil himself was Alyssa. (When she's pissy you better watch out. You better not cry because your probably going to die.)

"WILL YOU DIP SHITS TURN THAT CRAP DOWN!? WHY DOSE IT HAVE TO BE SO LOUD!?" Alyssa yelled covering her ears. (Seeeee? What I tell ya?)

"Daaaaaammmn. You better listen cause she. Sounds. Pissed." I laughed out. (Well if it were me I would of turned it down to...)

"I don't see the point in yelling they wont listen." Aliyah exclaimed.

I slightly shuddered at Aliyah's ice cold smartness. So cold and icy yet so smart. How dose she do it? But I guess she dose have a point in this one.

Moments later the alarm quieted down and all was silent. Well for at least a couple seconds cause Cat woke up.

"Hey..Hey smart guy..where's my food?" She asked poking one of the scientist in the leg.

"You'll get it soon enough." He replied with a sigh.

And with that a woman came through the door with white paper bags. Each labeled with a yellow capital M.

My eyes widened.

"Oh my God is my after life slapping me in the face? CAUSE I SEE MC. DONALDS!" I praised in joy (Hey. Have you ever eaten lab food? It's real gross...this is a big treat for me).

"What did you say?" Cat asked in excitement. "OH BOY!" She added jumping up and down with a wide smile on her face.

Aliyah shook her head in our reaction (She doesn't understand the greatness that were having at the moment).

"Well at least it's food." Alyssa said with a shrug.

"I GET THE FRENCHIES! I GET THE FRENCHIES!" Cat giggles running around in circles.

I laughed. (You may not seem to care but this is a very touching moment for us...well for me and Cat that is.)

"HEY CANA! HEY TAMASHI! WAKE UP! REAL FOOD!" I called out.

"WHAT!?" Tamashi asked quickly sitting up hitting his head on the metal bars falling back down. (If I were him I would of just sat up slowly.)

"I'm up..." Cana yawned rubbing her eyes sitting up. (Now thats how you sit up.)

The scientist past out our food, each one of us chowing down till our stomachs were filled with the greasy fattening goodness. After that we were ready to start the day. Well every one else was because I got this so called "special" talk.

"Good news Phantom. Your threw with your questions and tests." A scientist said walking over to me.

Every time this dude talks to me I always end up staring at his mustache. It's so hairy and mustcahy...

"Okkkkaaaaayyyy...whats the bad news?" I asked sipping on my soda

"Weeellll since the government doesn't want you running around were just going to go ahead and kill you." He added with a smile. (I hope he was just trying to make this cherry because if not thats just plain cold.)

"Wait what?" I asked spitting out my soda. It all landing on his white coat. (HA TAKE THAT YOU FANCY SON OF A WHITE COAT! VICTORY IS MINE! ... I said nothing...)

"Your going to be put down since there's nothing left of you to find out..." He added wiping himself off even though there's a big brown stain all over him. (HAHAHA! ... I am normal...)

"But I'm only 16. There's so many places I want to see...So many thing I want to do...I STILL HAVEN'T EVEN GOTTEN TO DRIVE YET!" I complained in a growl.

"Don't you think thats a little extreme?" Tamashi asked.

"Look I'm sorry but it's final." The scientist huffed turning around walking out the door. (WHAT THE HELL!? DOESN'T ANY ONE CARE ABOUT ME!? This is just depressing...)

I began to panic (Who wouldn't right?) and sweat. There is no way I'm up to this. Just no fucking way.

"That's it. I'm getting out of here." I muttered. (Woah..I'm serious for once in my life...cool)

"What?" Tamashi asked.

"You wouldn't be able to. It's physically impossible." Aliyah said crossing her arms.

I looked around for something to help out. I spotted a metal pen and a smirk grew across my face.

"Bingo." I said. "Ok every one watch and learn from the master." I added cracking my knuckles.

I began to think real hard trying to use all the forces I had in myself to bring the pen to me. My brain began to work so I thought it had to be working.

"Almost got it." I gasped using more energy then I ever did use in all my life.

Wind blew in from the window pushing the pen off the desk rolling over to my cage.

"HA! HA!" I triumphantly laughed. "I got the force. I got the force." I cheered dancing along with my singing.

I grasped the pencil in my hand picking the lock on my cage. Every one stared. (I was pretty surprised myself at this so I would be staring to.) One last jab and the lock broke in half. I carefully set the lock down so no noise would alert any unwanted attention.

"She really did it." Tamashi said amazed.

I pushed the cage door open slowly crawling out looking for any movement while I stood up.

"H-Hey. Don't forget about us." Cat eagerly said.

"Wouldn't dream about it." I responded with a smile beginning to pick her lock to set her free.

"Never thought I'd see the day you'd be setting us free." Aliyah said wondering how I even got out of the cage. (I' still wondering to. It took me 6 years to do this..6 YEARS!)

"Yeah same here." I replied moving to her cage busting the lock letting her out.

"Dude your the best" Alyssa chuckled as I set her free. (Awww thanks Alyssa)

"I can't wait to get out of here and burn this place down." Cana cheered.

"Be sure to give me a lighter so I can help you with that." I added really wanting to do that to. I broke her lock gently putting it on the ground so no alarms would go off. She crawled out spreading and stretching her wings with Aliyah. I finally moved over to Tamashi's cage kneeling down starting to hack his lock.

"I can't believe were getting out of this joint." Tamashi said grinning with hope inside.

"I know right? I just wish this damn thing would budge." I growled frowning since the lock wasn't breaking.

I started to grow annoyed with the stupid lock. I forced the pen far into the lock jabbing it back and forth so hard that the pen broke in half. My hand slipped cutting itself on the sharp metal. Green blood leaked out and the cut stung horribly.

"Ow!...Ah crap." I muttered.

I looked over still seeing the lock in one piece. Tamashi was trapped inside. Sudden endless roars filled the room with blinding red flashing lights. Lab guards burst through the doors aiming their guns at us all seeing most of us ha gotten free.

"OH SHIT!" I screamed. My eyes widened. I shook my head. No. I've gotten this far I'm not backing down now. I told myself.

I turned to Tamashi who looked terrified. (But I have to say. I felt like I was going to piss my pants to.)

"Oh fuck this." I mumbled phasing myself inside (I would of done it earlier buuuutttt I'm not use to the power yet so BACK OFF!) grabbing his hand pulling him out. "You didn't think I'd leave you did you? I asked him with a smile.

"Nope." He replied smiling as well.

"Well then." I said pausing between my words. "FIND THE NEAREST EXIT! MAKE ONE IF YOU HAVE TO!" I ordered making the first move (cool I just made an order) by running punching his face shattering half his skull kicking him in the stomach sending him into the wall. I winced as I heard the man shriek in pain. I looked at him and nervously smiled. "No hard feelings...right?" I asked laughing a little.

Alyssa did her attack but jumping another guard sinking his teeth into his neck drinking his blood. Only spitting it out in the end.

"That crap tastes nasty. He tastes like beer and drugs." She gagged spitting on the floor.

I laughed looking up at Aliyah.

"Aliyah get Cana and make a hole in the ceiling. We'll get out of there." I instructed. (Cool. Another order).

Aliyah nodded beginning to rip open the ceiling with Cana by her side to help her.

Mean while Cat was sneaking up behind a guard like a stalker. (GO CAT!)

"CAT SLAP!" She randomly yelled hitting the guard in the face knocking him out.

Once the hole was big enough Aliyah flew down snatching Cat taking her out through it into the sky. Cana did the same with Alyssa.

I grabbed Tamashi's hand looking him in the eyes.

"Ready?" I asked.

He nodded in response griping my hand in a firm grasp.

I took in a deep breath running at the hole jumping high into the air landing us on the roof. I looked into the sky to see which way the others were heading and Saw them flying East. I leaped off the roof running as fast as I could on the ground. Once I had enough speed I I jumped of the ground 7 feet into the sky. I sadly didn't have the ability to fly but this is helpful.

I held onto Tamashi's hand heading East. I had no idea where we were going to go. But I wasn't thinking about it at the moment. Finally after 6 long painful years we were free. Plus now I an learn how to drive.


End file.
